


Hazy Shade of Winter

by SwiftEmera



Series: seblaine tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Autumn Prompt Meme, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Seblaine, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: nanthebookworm prompted:  Seblaine+warm sweaters (autumn prompt meme)





	

**Author's Note:**

> nanthebookworm prompted: Seblaine+warm sweaters ([autumn prompt meme](http://thescarletspeedstress.tumblr.com/post/152069718205/autumn-fic-meme))

To say that their house is cold is an understatement.

Day two of a particularly nasty snowstorm, and their heating decided to stop working. And, to make matters worse, no one can get to their house to fix it until the snow clears up.

They’ve both done their best with what they’ve got, though. They set their television up in front of their bed – something Sebastian always swore he would _never_ do – and huddled under a pile of sheets, pressed close together.

“This is f-fucking shit,” Sebastian husks with trembling breath, for probably the billionth time. “Did you try a closer company?”

Blaine lets out a broken sigh, burying his nose in Sebastian’s neck and tightening his arms around him. “I’ve t-tried every company in the v-vicinity, Bas. No one can get here.”

This is their punishment for choosing to live just outside of the city. It had been a great idea during the summer, when they could enjoy the warm sun in the countryside, away from the pollution and overcrowded streets. Right now, he’s sure that the city folk are probably laughing at them and their smugness.

Not that it isn’t beautiful outside, with their quiet village covered in a thick blanket of snow. It wouldn’t look out of place on a Christmas card.

Sebastian rubs his hand over Blaine’s back, and Blaine presses soft kisses to his jaw. “F-fuck.” He doesn’t even have it in him to joke about warming Blaine up with his body. He’s sure that if he even attempts to take an article of clothing off, he might die of frostbite.

Thankfully, Blaine has a plan.

***

“This is stupid.”

“What? We look adorable.”

Sebastian’s glare only makes Blaine chuckle, tugging on his husband’s hand as he leads him back to bed. “Come on, you can’t deny that they’re helping.”

It’s true – their matching His and His sweaters that Sam had bought them for their wedding do look ridiculous. It’s something that Blaine could imagine his grandfather wearing, if he were still alive. Browns and greens zigzag across the thick wool, and they’re oversized, even on Sebastian.

Still, he sees the way that Sebastian’s shoulders relax when they slide back under the sheets, and he smiles softly.

Before Sebastian gets the chance to react, he snaps a quick picture on his phone, and Sebastian meets him with a betrayed expression afterwards.

“What?” Blaine asks innocently, opening his Instagram app.

“If you’re uploading that online, it better be a damn good picture.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow. “I’m not sure you’ve ever taken a bad picture, Bas.” Even in some of Sebastian’s more ridiculous photos, he’s still unfairly attractive.

Sebastian hums, then nods, satisfied. “You have a point. Now, are you coming to bed so that I can warm you up? You can even keep the sweater on,” he says, tacking a wink on afterwards.

Blaine groans. At least he knows that Sebastian’s feeling better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://thescarletspeedstress.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
